


A Strange Fantasy

by FamiliarFan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cannibalism Play, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Consent, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was nervous. Bill was surprised. Both eager to play this dangerous scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipper's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper indulging in his fantasy for the first time, and is nervous.

Dipper Pines was a nervous man. He had parked his car not too long ago and was taking his time walking down the lonely sidewalk. The night was young, the moon was bright and small, hanging in the inky sky with few stars as its company. The moonlight lit up the quiet, suburban neighborhood, and for a split second it felt peaceful. He didn’t feel the butterflies in his stomach and his palms weren’t a sweaty mess.

His feet carried him closer to one particular house on the street he walked, and despite the tranquil scenery his nerves creeped upon him again. To any other person, it looked like a simple home with a small garden of bluebells and a porch that looked as though it just got a fresh coat of paint. The porchlight illuminated the front door, the normally welcoming glow fraying his nerves even more so. Dipper paused again, and took in a shaky breath. To any normal person, this home was normal and quaint. But to Dipper, it was the promise of delightful sin. He became lost in his thoughts, which seemed to happen a lot lately. But who could really blame him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his strange and sick fantasies would come to life. Yet, here he was, willing to walk through the black door with the golden knocker and let the dark skinned man do as he pleased. That man… Though this was the first time he came to his property, he knew the owner. Not on a deep, personal level, but well enough to visit him on this night. The man inside the cute house on the corner of Main Street was what made him shake in anticipation.

As Dipper finally took those steps up, he thought back to two months ago. Summer was ending, and he just returned from visiting his sister and two great uncles. He was in the middle of unpacking when he decided to take a break, go online, and then login to a familiar private chat room. He grabbed a tissue box and lotion, anticipating another entertaining session with a male stranger, when he got a private message in slanted text.

_Name’s Bill Cipher, and you’re as cute as a button in that hat, Pine Tree~_

Dipper smiled fondly at the memory, scratching the back of his neck. He hoped Bill didn’t mind that he left his hat, the cause of that stupid nickname, in the car. His other hand went up and grasped the golden knocker. He took in a deep breath and sighed in an attempt to prepare himself. Normally, he turned down men who started off with cliche comments like that to get his attention. Yet, with Bill Cipher it was different.

The metal thudded loudly against the wood, and his spine tingled in pleasure. ‘This is it… I’m actually doing this.’ He took a step back and waited eagerly.

At first nothing happened. Then the muffled sounds of footsteps behind the door were heard. The lock turning and door creaking open had Dipper’s heart thumping almost painfully against his chest. He hoped that his anxiety wasn’t showing too much on his face.

Rich, amber eyes, almost golden, was the first thing Dipper saw, and he wanted to melt. Those strange and gorgeous eyes crinkled in mirth, a smirk accompanied them on Bill Cipher’s face. “Well, well, well,” The dark skinned man purred. He opened the door all the way, showing his thin frame. Black slacks and a yellow button-down shirt never looked so good. “If it isn’t the guest of honor! Please, sapling, do come in.”

“Ah, sure, thanks.” Dipper cringed at his awkward reply, but nonetheless stepped inside the warm home. The interior of the home gave a cozy feel, nothing too extravagant, just enough to show the man had money and took care of his possessions. Soft music filled the air and the smell of melted butter made his mouth water. Once inside Bill closed the door and locked it. The sound sent another shiver up his spine. “I smell food, you didn’t tell me I would be eating tonight.”

A deep chuckle rippled from Bill’s chest, a deep contrast to his normally high pitched voice. “What kind of host would I be if I let my special guest go hungry? After all,” Dipper felt strong hands rest on his shoulders and squeeze slightly, lips were pressed against his temple. “This night is for both of our enjoyment. Please, relax~”

Dipper’s cheeks flamed into a rosy shade. The man was too close and personal too soon. He took in another deep breathe. “Uh, o-okay…”

Bill’s smirk grew, and the man inhaled Dipper’s scent. “Hmmm… Mind if I take your coat?”

“No, please do,” Dipper quickly snapped back to reality, hastily unbuttoning his jacket. Bill’s hand roamed down to his hips, and Dipper could feel those hungry eyes staring into him. He moved to shake off his coat only to be stopped by those warm hands.

All too soon, Bill left with his coat. “I’ll hang this up. You make yourself at home while I get us some wine.”

Dipper turned around. “Do… you want me to take my shoes off?”

The grin on Bill’s face was anything but innocent. “Oh, Pine Tree, it doesn’t matter. I plan to get you naked one way or another. Just make yourself at home!” Dipper’s blush flooded all the way to his ears at the comment. The blonde pointed down the hallway, “The living room is just down there, first room to the left. I’ll be there in just a bit.”

The brunette coughed awkwardly and removed his shoes, placing them close to the door while Bill hung up his coat. He then walked down the hall and turned left where he saw the living room, just as his host said.

It was a simple yet elegant room. The furniture was a dark leather, and a large fireplace was up against the wall with the fire giving off a caramel color to everything. The rugs were plush as Dipper walked across the room and sat down on the lover’s seat. Bookshelves were filled to the brim with scholarly books and classics, Dipper recognized only some, and the crystal lamps were set to a dim light. The mahogany table had only two coasters and a remote to the television resting on top. Simple yet elegant indeed, and Dipper couldn’t help but feel underdressed in his red flannel shirt and dark jeans. His fingers twitched as he waited for Bill.

The soft melody of a piano changed as a new song began to play. Bill came in through the archway with two glasses of red wine. “I noticed you’re not wearing your hat this time.” He teased.

Dipper sat up and scooted over, leaving room for Bill. “Yeah, well, I-I thought it would be better without it tonight,” he gulped as Bill set the two glasses on the coasters. Bill’s ass looked great in those black slacks.

“Really? What makes you say that?” Bill got cozy next to Dipper, glass in one hand as the other rested on the back of the small couch. He turned to face Dipper, that sly grin never falling from his face.

‘What the Hell does this gorgeous man see in me?’ “I just wanted to look nice tonight, and, um… the hat is kind of ratty looking, and I know I’m not really much for dressing up, but tonight is really special for me and you, and I wanted it to be perfect, so Mabel said that if I wanted to look my best I have to-”

“Ssshhh…” Bill placed a long finger over Dipper’s lips, silencing him. “Kid, you’re rambling. With or without the hat, you’re fucking adorable.” His finger traced the plump lips. “I wouldn’t have invited you over if I didn’t find you appealing.” That devious finger tucked under Dipper’s chin, bringing him closer. Dipper gasped as Bill pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss. Bill hummed. “And trust me, I find you absolutely delicious.”

Another shiver traveled up Dipper’s spine. His shaky hand reached for his glass and he took a long sip. Bill noticed his nervous behavior and chuckled, making his blush darken. “Bill Cipher, you are a tease.”

“So I’m told,” Bill took another sip, then placed his glass down. Dipper copied his actions, making him chuckle even more. “So… how do you want to do this?”

Dipper coughed into his hand. “I-I thought we already talked about this before?”

“Yes, but that was last week at a coffee shop during a very busy time of day. It was a rather rushed meeting, at least I thought so. We didn’t really discuss details. Plus, you could have changed your mind…” For the first time that night, Bill’s smile changed to a frown. Almost like he was disappointed. “I mean, I understand if you change your mind. What I am asking of you is very… frowned upon in our society.”

Dipper panicked. “No, no, no!” He put up his hands. “ No, I want this. You’re the first person who’s said ‘yes’ to something like this. I-I’m just really nervous is all!” Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand gently. “We can always take it slow. If you want to talk more about it, that’s okay.”

Bill’s face was one of surprise. The man shook his head, and to Dipper’s delight his smile came back. “Haha, kid, you’re making it sound like I’m taking your virginity!”

Dipper pouted as Bill laughed. He let go of Bill’s hands and crossed his arms. “Shut up, Bill.”

“Pine Tree, you are a riot!” Bill wiped away an invisible tear as he laughed. He took in a few deep breaths to calm down, but he still had a few giggles as he spoke. “Haha, but seriously, heh, how do you want this to go? Do you want to be unconscious the whole time, or do you just not want to feel the pain? Would you be against me fucking you during the whole scene, or…?”

Despite Dipper’s pants getting tight and the room all of a sudden really warm, he tried his best to get his thoughts together in coherent order. “Um… uh… You can, um… have your way with me. I might not be as good under the influence, but I like the idea of being aware of what’s happening. Maybe if you have pain killers that could work?”

Bill chortled. His hand reached up, and his finger twirled around one of Dipper’s locks of brown hair. “Pain killers is child’s play, Pine Tree. I’m happy we are sticking to what we discussed. Otherwise I made food for you for no reason.” He got up and started to walk towards the kitchen, or that’s what Dipper assumed. “You said you liked mushrooms, right?”

“Uh, yeah! I did.” Dipper watched as Bill disappeared. He grabbed his wine glass and downed it. Hopefully the alcohol would loosen him up. His fingers twitched again, and he cursed himself for being so nervous. “Come on, relax already!” He hissed to himself. He sighed and stared at the flames of the fire. The flames danced around the log, and he could feel himself calm down a little. Finally, a buzz was starting to loosen his tense muscles.

“Oh, wow, you drank all your wine already!” He didn’t even hear the man walk in. Bill held a small tray of puffs and placed it down on the table.

“So that’s where the smell of butter came from. They look really good.” Dipper complimented. His head felt a little dizzy.

Bill plucked on from the tray and held it out for Dipper. “Now say ‘Aaah’~”

Dipper scrunched his nose. “What?”

“Aw, come on. I said I would feed you!” Bill waved the pastry in his face. “Open up or I’ll force it down that pretty throat of yours.”

The look on his tan face told Dipper he wasn’t joking. He stared at the food. By the way Bill talked, it was most likely drugged. Dipper felt his pants grow tighter at the thought, and timidly opened his mouth. Bill did not hesitate pushing the pastry puff into his mouth. Dipper made a startled noise, his mocha eyes staring into amber ones. The blonde man let his finger linger before pulling them out, transfixed on the brunette’s face. Dipper chewed the food, the taste exquisite, and watched as Bill grabbed another puff. “Wait-” His voice was muffled as Bill forced another into his mouth.

His grin was sadistic. Bill bit his lip and snickered. “You're too precious, kid. I’m going to enjoy tonight immensely.” He stroked the younger man’s thighs, hips, and abdomen as he stuffed each pastry into the other’s mouth. After the third, Dipper reluctantly accepted the treatment. Bill was clearly getting off on feeding him, all part of the scene. So he let his tongue lick up his finger tips, and lightly sucked at the digits. At one point Dipper’s shirt was unbuttoned and showed his chest and stomach, Bill on top of him between his legs. The man pressed his hips against his, causing both to moan.

When the last pastry was swallowed, Dipper felt even dizzier than before. He felt hot lips suck on his neck and hands groping him. “Are you into feederism as well, Bill?”

Bill nipped at his neck and began to rock gently against his pelvis, making him groan. “A little bit. Watching you eat was pretty erotic, but that’s not the only reason I had you eat, sapling.”

Dipper’s laugh was shallow. “It… ah, doesn’t take a, hah, genius to figure there were dr-drugs in those puffs-ah!” He gasped at a particularly harsh nip at his shoulder.

“Here,” Bill had him sit up. Dipper’s limbs felt like lead already. “Drink the rest of my wine.”

“Bill, I can’t… I’m sorry, I don’t think I can…” It was getting harder for him to form his words. The room was spinning and everything felt fuzzy and warm. “Bill, I know I gave consent… But… But…”

Bill kissed his face all over and chuckled. “Oh, kid, don’t worry. I know it seems like a bit much, but I know what I’m doing. You’ll be fine with me here.” He barked out a laugh. “As ironic as that is!”

Dipper relaxed a bit hearing that. He didn’t expect the effects to kick in so quick, and it startled him. “But… I can’t move… How...”

Bill snickered as he continued to kiss his neck and work his way down to his chest. “It’s okay, I’ll carry you to the room,” he bit down on a nipple, earning a loud moan. He giggled. “Just like we planned. God, you are sensitive!” He pinched the nipples on Dipper’s chest, making the man whimper and bite his lip. “You are so helpless~”

“Bill,” Dipper drawled out a moan. Being completely in the mercy of this man was the best feeling.

“So impatient,” Bill hummed to himself, bringing his glass to the brunette’s lips. “Now drink, sapling.” He tilted his chin to help the wine go down. It felt warm and thick going down. Dipper swallowed and was panting at the nips on his flesh and buzzed feeling in his brain.

Dipper felt hands on his bare chest and his shirt lifting up over his body. The wolfish grin on Bill’s face made him look away. A warm hand rested on his cheek and guided it towards hungry lips. The kiss was slow and teasing, Bill biting and sucking on Dipper’s lips as his hands roamed his naked torso. The man moaned and giggled. “So sensitive, Pine Tree~”

Dipper wanted to tell him to shut up, but his tongue was too heavy. He just grunted in annoyance.

“Wow, those edibles kicked in fast! You’re already puddy in my hands, kid.” He gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head. One hand held the wrists in place, the other snaked down the chest, to the abdomen, to the jeans’ button. “Good thing I gave you enough to sedate you for a couple of hours. I am loving this body of yours,” the pants loosened, and a startled gasp left Dipper’s lips, “and I plan to play with you for a while, Dipper Pines.”

Dipper moaned loudly as his member was all of a sudden in a firm grip. A thumb circled his tip lightly while another finger stroked underneath. A wet tongue licked up his stomach to a nipple, and teeth nibbled around it before biting down. The hand pinning his was tight, nails digging into the wrists as Bill got lost into the handjob. Dipper didn’t want it to stop. He felt himself get stiff under that magic hand and started to thrust into it, or at least he tried in his drugged state. He faintly heard that chuckle and moaned as he felt bites across his chest and down his stomach. Dipper was positive he had a stupid, dopey grin on his face, but could care less at the point.

“Oh, fuck, kid, you are out of it,” Bill mumbled to himself as he shed off the man’s pants and underwear. Dipper was naked and panting, waiting for more caressing. “And here I am, taking advantage of you. How deviant of me,” Bill’s kisses were wet and slow going down, further and further. Dipper wasn’t paying attention to his words, lost in the physical praise. He felt his legs being spread wide, one leg draping over a shoulder. “Oh, you look so darling like this.”

Dipper blushed. He had never been so blatantly exposed like this, and the way Bill was staring at him made his dick harder. Bill let go of Dipper’s wrists and raked his nails on his thighs. Dipper hissed at the treatment, but already there was no pain.

A loud moan escaped Dipper’s mouth at the feeling of a wet tongue at his opening. Fingernails dug into his thighs as the other man lapped up his rim. Dipper was in pure bliss at the feeling, mewling at the bites between licks. The hand came back to lazily stroke him, and it was almost torture. Just enough for stimulation, but not enough for release. Bill glanced up to Dipper’s face with mirth, before disappearing again between the pale legs. His tongue swirled around the opening, teasing the hole, before it made shallow thrusts inside. Dipper moaned and thrust his hips pathetically. Bill chuckled and dug his nails even more into the flesh as he continued. He didn’t know how long it went, but Dipper was a mewling mess. Is face felt hot, his body was heavy, and his senses were dull and heightened all at once. Bill gave a sloppy kiss and bit his cheek before looking up again. He kissed up Dipper’s happy trail to his belly button, purposefully ignoring the man’s erection.

“So cute,” The man got up and slowly undressed himself. His amber eyes never left Dipper’s naked body, and Dipper felt himself shiver at the sight of Bill’s stiff cock. Bill smirked. “Like what you see?” Dipper whined and Bill laughed. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

Bill bent down and scooped Dipper up into his arms. A wave of dizziness hit Dipper at the sudden movement, and he groaned as he tried to adjust. He mumbled a slurred ‘keep going’, and it seemed to be the right thing to say. Dipper felt Bill start to walk, so he rested his head on the man’s shoulder. As they moved through the house, Dipper kept staring up at the man. It was the only thing that wasn’t spinning at the moment. Bill gave a cheeky grin and his grip tightened. His lips moved, but the sound was still muffled. ‘When did everything get so quiet?’ He saw Bill laugh and open a door. Dipper felt himself being laid down on a smooth surface and his wrists and ankles being tugged here and there. Dipper just nodded off, lost in the aroused state the man left him in.

He blinked a few times before Bill’s face came into view. He had a lazy smirk and was still naked, and he held a very nice kitchen knife in hand. It glinted in the dim light, and Dipper smiled. Thank God they weren’t too caught up into the soft foreplay to forget the important part.

Bill’s lips moved again, still no sound coming from it, and his hand caressed his cheek. Dipper leaned into the touch, then a loud groan fell from his lips. He felt the knife dig deep into his left thigh and the sudden rush of danger made him harder. The surface, a bed most likely, moved up so he was sitting up. He looked down and watched as Bill dragged the knife through his leg. He didn’t hit any main arteries, but that didn’t stop all the blood slowly pouring down his leg and onto the white sheets underneath him. Bill cut a decent piece of flesh and, with that sadistic grin, ate it. Dipper was transfixed. Bill just kept cutting up his leg and eating little bits of him so slowly, like he didn’t want to ruin the moment. His hands moved with artistic expertise across his body, moving from one leg to the other, then sampling his hips and abdomen.

Though Dipper couldn’t hear him, and his vision was starting to fade, he could tell Bill was in euphoria. He would stop to stroke his own dick as he licked up the blood and open wounds littered across his body. That tongue found itself inside Dipper more frequently the more Bill cut him open and he fiddled with the knife.

After some time, Bill set aside the knife, sucking his fingers and vigorously jerking himself as he stared at Dipper like a wolf would at a lamb. He got closer and spread Dipper’s legs even wider. Dipper could feel one, two, three fingers stretching him, and he whined. He felt a hand stroke his face again before Bill thrusted himself in all the way. Dipper panted and whimpered at the rough treatment. If only he could hold Bill closer, then this would be perfect. He tugged at his restraints weakly. They weren’t going to give in easily. The feeling of Bill moving in him was enough for now. Dipper groaned at the feeling of more biting up his neck and throat. Bill’s groans were distant echoes when he was close to his ears. Hands all over him, scratching digging, being ruthless. Dipper was lost in the numbness and roughness. His vision sparked in his climax, and for a split second, he could have sworn he heard Bill’s cries in clarity. Bill was watching him intensely with wild eyes as he followed in his release. Then his world went black.

\---

Bill Cipher panted heavily. He always wanted this, but being into erotic cannibalism wasn’t something you could talk to just anyone. He lifted his head up and stared at the sleepy face of Dipper Pines and smiled. The smell of sex, blood, and sweat was thick n the small room, and the position he was in wasn’t the most comfortable. But he could stay like this forever, buried deep in the tight ass of his Pine Tree, naked and clinging together, and the taste of human flesh lingering in his mouth.

Bill nuzzled the good shoulder of the boy, leaving a small kiss, before lifting himself up and out of the body. Semen oozed out of the hole and Bill groaned. But he couldn’t have another round just yet. As careful as he was, he did kind of go nuts during their first session.

Stretching out his stiff muscles, he walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Thankfully he bought enough gauze and peroxide for tonight. Bill snickered to himself.

Pine Tree was going to get spoiled in the morning for being such a good boy.


	2. Bill's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after but in Bill's perspective. He's a lot crazier than he let's on. Like a horny Hannibal Lector.

The clock read 10:35 in the morning. Clouds were drifting slowly across the sky in a random pattern of pale and stormy grays. The kitchen window was open, allowing the breeze to waft in. The smell of the early rain still lingered. Bill Cipher loved days like these. Calm, quiet, and perfect for being lazy. Normally he was busy and had no time for appreciating the now. Moments like this were far and few between, so staring out into the distance while soaking in the tranquil atmosphere was a gift of itself.

He took in a deep breath, and let out a loud, happy sigh. Soap suds covered his hands as he turned the faucet to rinse last night’s dishes. He forgot to clean up from dinner last night since he was… preoccupied. His smirk was perverted as he continued to daydream about last night. Another reason to appreciate this slow morning; his guest was still asleep in bed. He put the few dishes and glasses on the drying rack, then turned to his knife board. Dark thoughts danced in his mind, and he felt his fingers twitch to the blades. 

Perhaps his guest wouldn’t mind round two? 

Bill dried off his hands and grabbed the filet knife. He hummed an innocent tune as he twirled the knife in his hand like an expert. He walked down the hall with a sinister smirk and a need bubbling inside. He walked past a few doors before stopping in front of the one that was partially open. The door creaked as he slowly pushed in. His smirk softened at the sight.

Dipper Pines, the little minx he had the pleasure in delving into, lay fast asleep in his plush bed. Soft snores escaped his soft lips and his chest rose and fell with each breath in a relaxed pace. His brown lock of hair were tousled and messy, yet framed his face just right. And His legs and arms were spread out and tangled in the thin sheets, the bandages on his thighs and hips staying in place. Though Dipper wore no underwear, Bill was gracious enough to put him in one of his undershirts. He snickered and stepped closer.

‘It’s exciting how easy it would be to kill you right now…’ Bill mused to himself. He licked the blade of the knife, nicking the tip. He hissed and bit down at it, all while staring at the oblivious man. ‘I could slit your throat and watch those pretty eyes open in shock. Then I would kiss those lush lips to cover those hideous gurgling sounds as you suffocate on your own blood…’

Bill climbs into bed and straddles the sleeping man. The shirt rides up a little, showing the brunette’s half erect cock. Bill licks his lips. “Oh how wonderful that would be,” he whispers out loud, guiding his blade across the open chest of the man below. “To sink my teeth into your flesh, to be the one who fucks and eats you as you die in my arms.” Setting the blade on the nightstand and out of the way, Bill hovers over the sleeping man. He leaned down and inhaled the scent of Dipper. He groaned and nuzzled his neck. “Pine Tree, if you ever die, I want to be the one behind the blade.”

Bill kisses his neck and feels up his sides, fingertips gliding and dipping into every curve on the smaller body. Bill didn’t want this to end. Having such a cute and willing partner in his bed was something he never thought to be possible. Bill was so close to considering seeking out professional help for his… urges. But now, with Dipper coming into his life, Bill can have his cake and eat it too.

Dipper groaned as Bill nipped below his ear. Bill chuckled and licked up the shell, his hips lightly grinding against Dipper’s. Dipper gasped at the contact, but didn’t fully wake up just yet. Bill sat up and stripped himself of his boxers and shirt, only to lay against Dipper again and kissing his lips with intent of waking the man.

It took a few pecks, licks, and tugs to finally have those dark chocolate eyes look into his. Bill could stare into them all morning. “Bill…” Dipper hissed, his voice cracking a little. “What the fuck. Let me sleep.”

“Sleep? While the day is already half over? Nonsense!” Bill rubbed his nose with Dipper’s in an ‘eskimo kiss’. Dipper laughed and shook his head. “Besides, you look so cute in my bed, I couldn’t help myself!”

Dipper laughed again and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It took all of Bill’s willpower to not ravish the man right then and there. “I’m not cute. I’m manly as Hell.”

Bill scoffed. “Manly my ass.” Bill moved, causing Dipper to hiss in pain.

“Ah, damn!” Dipper looked down at his legs, and his face turned bright red. “You-You’re naked! And I don’t have pants! What-What did-”

Bill barked in laughter. “Pine Tree, we had sex last night, why so flustered?”

“You- I-I just…” Dipper covered face with his hands. “I wasn’t expecting waking up to this is all, okay!”

Bill stifled his snicker and grabbed Dipper’s wrists. “You are silly,” he pins his wrists to the bed and smirks. “Hmm, this position gives me fond memories~”

The blush on the brunette’s face comes back full force. “Shut up, Bill!”

Bill gives a fake pout and starts to lightly grind against Dipper again, making the man beneath him gasp. “But, Pine Tree,” he whines “All I want is some good old morning sex. And it’s almost 11am! Times ticking and you’re being difficult. With your cute stubbornness and your sleepiness…”

Dipper is panting as Bill’s hips continue grinding, but he tries to look annoyed. “Are… Are you serious? I’m being difficult? Hello, you drugged me last night, asshat. Unnf! I- ha… I can’t believe you’re being so childiiiiiiish~”

Bill smirked. “I know how to make it up to you.” He stopped his hips. His smirk widened when Dipper whimpered and tried thrusting his hips up. “Patience, Pine Tree. You have to be good and wait for me.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and huffed, but let the man do as he pleased. Bill unbuttoned the shirt and kissed his way down milky torso. Dipper mewled quietly after each hungry kiss. Bill’s hands reached underneath the body and gripped firmly to Dipper’s ass as he reached to the bandages. Dipper let out a surprised yelp, then let out a loud moan as Bill lick the tip of his now full erection. Bill peaked up from behind his bangs to see Dipper’s face, and their eyes locked. Dipper moaned again and bit his knuckles. Bill felt himself get even harder at the sight. He imagined what Dipper would like biting into someone’s fingers for a brief second before slowly swallowing Dipper whole. 

Dipper’s back arched at the sensation of that wet and warm mouth around him. “It feels so different sober…” He keened. “Oh, Bill, you feel so good~”

The vibrations from Bill’s chuckle made him squirm and moan some more. Bill began to bob his head up and down, deep throating the man. The taste of precum was slicking his tongue, and the feel of the stiff flesh reminded him of the taste he had last night. ‘There was no way Dipper would like it if I bit down on him, but perhaps he wouldn’t mind if I… yes.’

At that though Bill sucked harder and moved faster, determined to get him off as soon as possible. Dipper cried out at the change of pace, and not long after came in Bill’s mouth. Bill harshly sucked up all the cum and swallowed, grinning like a madman.

“Oh, fuck, Bill, that was amazing.” Dipper praised. It was clear he was still in the afterglow when Bill climbed back on top of him.

“Hey there, sapling,” Bill gave Dipper a long and sensual kiss. “I have an idea, but I’ll only do it if you are okay with it.”

Dipper pecked him on the cheek. “What is it?”

Bill grabbed the knife and brought it up to show Dipper. “I was wondering how much pain you can actually handle. Without the anesthetics.”

Dipper’s eyes went wide and he gulped. “Um...Bill-”

“I’m only going to ask if you are okay with the pain. If not, then I can just fuck you and we can call it day. Okay?” The sickly sweet tone Bill used was killing him inside. ‘Had it been my way, this kid would be a hot mess right now. But I have to be nice with my things.’

Dipper bit his lip and wore a pensive look. “Well… I kind of like pain during sex… But I’ve only done stuff like flogging and spanking before. Last night was a giant leap for me, and even then I wasn’t really ‘there’.”

“How about this,” Bill sits up and starts to twirl the blade in his hand again. “We can just do simple blood play? As much as I would love to sink my teeth into those wonderful ass cheeks of yours, I don’t want to scare you off too much.” Bill grins at him and slowly strokes himself to keep his erection. “What do you say, kid? Wanna get weird?”

“We’re already weird, you dork.” Dipper smiles, then stares at the knife hesitantly. “...Okay, but nowhere where I’ve already been cut. It stings like a bitch.”

Bill’s grin was starting to hurt his face it was so big. “That’s a good boy~” His free hand rubs over Dipper’s chest, landing on a nipple and teasing it. Dipper whines but relaxes back into the mattress. Bill presses the blade underneath the other breast and watches as the skin is pricked and opens. The red line follows the knife and Bill moans at the sight. Dipper hisses but doesn’t complain outside of that. The long streak runs along to the side in a smooth curve when Bill stops. The other hand is tweaking still at Dipper’s nipple while Bill licks up the beading drops of blood. From the corner of his eye he can see Dipper’s hand reach for the other nipple to twist himself. ‘I knew he would like it.’ Bill sucked on the cut, earning a pleasured hiss. He could feel Dipper’s cock harden again.

Bill repeated this a few more times, scarring the man with long, vertical cuts down his torso. At one point he nicked a nipple, earning a cry from the other man. Dipper blushed and thrusted up at that, and when Bill sucked and licked, Dipper was a moaning mess. Before long, Bill got Dipper to suck on the handle of the knife when Bill deemed his chest to be red enough to continue.

“That’s right, sapling. Suck it like it was my cock.” Bill whispered huskily in his ear. “Yeah, nice and wet with that pretty mouth of yours.” Dipper looked at him with a nervous look. “Now, fuck yourself with it until I get back.”

A loud and wet ‘pop’ sound was made as Dipper asked “What?” 

Bill chuckled. “I have to get lube, sapling.” Bill got up and left the room. “No prepare yourself!”

Bill’s bathroom wasn’t far away, and he wanted to laugh at the grumbling curses he heard from Dipper. Thankfully they were followed by the sound of hesitant mewls. “Damn I picked a good one.” Opening the cabinet he found what he needed, but he took his time returning. Those little mewls were growing into moans and Bill didn’t want to stop him just yet.

Walking in he was greeted with Dipper closing his eyes and fucking himself mercilessly with the handle. Dipper’s other hand was pumping himself in time with each thrust and he was lost in bliss. The blood from the cuts on his chest were still running down the pale skin and onto the sheets. The man didn’t seem to mind that he cut himself a few times on accident in his self pleasure frenzy. ‘Oh, fuck, did I pick a good one.’

Bill stopped Dippers wrist with the blade and pulled out the handle. Dipper looked up at the man in mild shock. “S-Sorry. I got carried away…”

“Oh, sapling, don’t be sorry!” He set the knife back onto the nightstand and then spread apart Dipper’s legs. He chuckled as he lined himself up. “You did what I asked you to, and gave me quite the show, too.” 

Before Dipper could reply, Bill slammed into him. Dipper cried out again and clung to Bill’s shoulders. Bill paused for a few seconds, relishing in the tightness. “Fuck, even with preparation, you still feel so...Unnf, Dipper-” Bill growled as he pounded vigorously into Dipper’s ass. Dipper couldn’t speak, only groan at the pace Bill was pulling them into. Once Bill found that spot inside him, Dipper clung harder and pressed himself closer to Bill. It became a constant mantra of ‘Oh fuck! Oh yes!’ and ‘Oh God Bill! Oh my God!’ filling the room accompanied with the harsh slaps on skin against skin. Neither knew how long it lasted, but the harsh treatment finally came to an end when Bill climaxed, followed by Dipper. Both laid there in each other’s arms, soaked in blood, sweat, and cum. 

Bill looked into Dipper’s eyes, panting, and they both kissed. “You make me feel so alive, kid.” Bill held him closer. “...I don’t want this to end.”

There was a long pause. “It doesn’t have to end.” 

Bill blinked, shocked. “What?”

Dipper squirmed a bit underneath him, clearly nervous. “I mean… I know we met up just for sex, but… If you want this to not be a one time thing, I’m down for that.”

“...So?...”

Dipper huffed. “We don’t have to necessarily date or anything! I mean, I’d like to date you, but I was hoping this was going to be a casual kinky sex thing, or something. We live relatively close, and you’ve been considerate this whole time. I don’t know, I don’t want it to end either, so why make it complicated and just say we’re-”

Bill pressed a finger to Dipper’s lips. “Kid, you talk too much.” Bill smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “Let’s take it step by step and see where it goes, okay?”

Dipper stares into those honey eyes and nods. “Yeah, okay…” Dipper thinks for a bit before smiling back. “Yeah, we’ll see where it goes... Now can you pull out of me?”

“Gee, let me think,” Bill smirks and Dipper play slaps him. “Okay, okay!... After five more minutes.”

“What? Ugh, fine…”


End file.
